


Luck

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda plays poker. Oz wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry in this series that consumes too much of my time but I don't really care that it does.
> 
> Once again massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you are all an inspiration.
> 
> P.S. Kudos to anyone who can guess what Glyn's tell is before I put up the companion piece (and if anyone's unfamiliar with poker terminology, clutch in this context means fourth card in the whole lay down of five, maybe we just have different names here, whereas in pocket means her starting hand).

Glynda didn't know why she ever agreed to playing poker with Oz, he was far too good at it, even when she made him wear a suppression cuff so he couldn't rewind time after they put their cards down. The other two had folded earlier after Oz had taken most of their money, so it was down to the two of them, and she was sporting a pair of Kings in pocket.

The initial flop dealt was the King and Ten of Hearts. So Glynda was sitting on Three of a Kind, pretty good odds. Oz's face gave nothing away as he matched her cautious raise, counting out his chips exactly as he did every time, though he used an odd combination for his total amount.

Glynda wracked her brain as to what it might mean, was he not confident in his hand? Perhaps, but he'd put down a lot of high value chips, so possibly the opposite.

Oz laid down the clutch, Jack of Hearts. Now Glynda did some quick maths, there were only ten more Hearts in the deck he could have in his hand. Then there was only one more King, and three Jacks, along with three Tens. Meaning, when all added together that totaled fourteen. Multiplying that by four, since they were on the fourth card, meant he had a fifty six percent chance of winning.

Glynda on the other hand, only had one more King available, along with twelve Diamonds, and twelve Spades. Meaning that after the correct modifiers were applied, she had a forty four percent chance to win. She decided to gamble on it.

Leaning forward, and with some… tactical positioning of her arm across her chest, Oz might be slightly distracted. She pushed her remaining chips to the centre.  
“All in” she says, layering as much honey on her voice as possible. To his credit Oz wasn't totally unflappable, and he blushed as he matched her raise.

Then he laid down the final card. It was what she hoped for, the King of Clubs. Now she was on four of a kind, the second highest hand in the game, unless Oz had a Royal Flush, she'd won.

Glynda smirked as she started to lay down her cards, when Oz spoke.  
“You know what I think you've got?”  
“Go on”, she drawled languidly “impress a girl”. Oz's smirk matched hers.  
“Four of a Kind. I'm thinking Kings”.

Glynda stared at him in shock, then laid down her cards slowly, confidence gone. Oz's smirk grew into a devilish grin as he laid down his hand, Queen and Ace of Hearts, a Royal Flush.

Glynda gaped at him; mouth slightly open, eyebrows raised. Oz rolled his eyes.  
“Well that's the game to me, thanks Glyn, I'll buy you something nice”. All Glynda could do was numbly stand when he pulled her chair out for her, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him.

Oz chuckled as he waved a hand in front of her vacant expression. Only to have it slapped out of the way as her expression sharpened as she pulled him over to their bed then shoved him onto his back, before inviting herself into his embrace.

As she buried her head in his neck, she muttered expletives at him and his luck, but Oz just chuckled and told her “You have a tell Glyn”. She locked eyes with him, striking emeralds burning into his own dark brown ones.

“What is it?” She said, deceptively sweetly.  
Oz smiled down at her serenely.  
“Not telling Glyn, otherwise I'd lose all my fun”.  
She swatted his shoulder, but buried her face in his neck again, and Oz smiled, he really did have astonishing luck.


End file.
